Tuchanka in the Reaper War
Entries concerning Tuchanka and krogan during the war. May 7: Tuchanka Reaper forces breached the Krogan DMZ, landing on Tuchanka. The various clans immediately began a desperate fight for their blasted homeworld. May 19: Shepard and Cerberus on Sur’kesh The krogan were identified as a potential ally in helping the Turian Hierarchy defend the besieged homeworld of Palaven. Krogan Overlord Urdnot Wrex had a condition for krogan support of the turians: the curing of the genophage. It was protested that this would take years. However, the Urdnot leader revealed that a reliable inside source had provided video evidence of surviving fertile female krogan from Maelon’s experiments, being held captive on Sur'Kesh. Salarian leader Dalatrass Linron questioned the authenticity of the evidence, but Wrex called her out on her lie. Faced with indisputable evidence and under pressure from both Primarch Victus and Commander Shepard, the dalatrass was forced to reveal their exact location. At the conclusion of the meeting, she tried to press her point about the long-term effects of the plan, to no avail. May 26: The Krogan Have A Future En route to Tuchanka, Shepard was contacted privately by Dalatrass Linron, who insisted that Shepard couldn’t go through with the genophage cure. She also revealed that the Special Tasks Group had sabotaged the Shroud years earlier precisely to prevent it being used for such a plan. The dalatrass offered Shepard a deal; prevent repairs to the Shroud, thus causing the cure to fail, and in exchange, the salarians would provide military support and technical expertise to help construct the Crucible. Upon arrival on the planet, Urdnot Wrex rallied the krogan forces, who were to work with a turian fighter squadron to distract a Reaper destroyer - which was using the Shroud to further poison the atmosphere. However, the plan almost immediately went awry, with the krogan ground forces delayed and the fighters decimated as they attempted to attack without support. The ground forces were scattered and Shepard’s team was forced to detour through ancient and impressive krogan ruins, that also happened to be home to the largest known thresher maw, Kalros. They improvised a new plan, luring the thresher maw into attacking the Reaper destroyer to buy them time. This strategy was significantly more effective than the last: despite overwhelming Reaper opposition, Shepard and her salarian ally made it to the Shroud and Kalros managed to kill the destroyer. The cure was successfully deployed. The Krogan join the Fight Commander, I am deeply disappointed by your actions on Tuchanka. As I thought I made clear, curing the genophage will have long-term consequences. Once the Reaper threat has passed, our combined forces will be so depleted that no race in the galaxy will be capable of stopping a resurgent krogan. Moreover, the krogan will undoubtedly seek revenge for the genophage, and the Salarian Union will be among their first targets. When that day comes, Commander, the blood of my people will be on your hands. I am ashamed to also learn that our own scientist sacrificed his life carrying out your orders. This is a dark day not only for my people, but all of galactic civilization. Dalatrass Linron, Salarian Union Urdnot Wrex pledged to send Tuchankan reinforcements to dozens of strategic points on Palaven within three days’ time. In a press conference, Primarch Victus stated:“The rift between krogan and turian is a deep one, but it’s time we looked past that. With the universe teetering on the brink, it will take every soul we have - krogan, turian, human, even salarian - to fight against the oncoming darkness”. Reactions from Hierarchy leaders were mixed but mostly positive, with General Aulus Ovidai declaring the decision a diplomatic victory through QEC transmission. “The Reapers are an enemy unlike any we’ve faced before,” he stated, making note of the high casualty rate of Palaven’s ground forces. “Right now I’ll happily take any help we can get, even if it is from the krogan.” The announcement wasn’t without controversy, of course, as some turian officials raised concerns about Tuchankan retribution. Special interest groups also questioned the provisions required to enact the alliance, with members of the Salarian Union particularly vocal about the most prominent of these: the curing of the Genophage. Representatives for Dalatrass Linron were quick in accusing Victus of “recklessness.” In a statement from the Office of the Dalatrass, Spokeswoman Linron Armix stated the following: “The krogan have harbored nothing but contempt and enmity against their fellow sentients since they were brought to task. Now, the Hierarchy would give them the very means to begin their campaign of terror once again. We have cowed to them, driven by rash, panicked fear of the unknown; giving monsters we know all too well the means to endanger us all once this crisis has passed. What is to stop them from taking revenge once this matter has been settled?" Since the Primarch’s announcement, however, travel through the Tuchanka Relay had tripled; natives continued to flock to the planet for what many of them were calling a “New Age” for their species. Overlord Wrex shared this sentiment in his pledge for the battle against Reaper insurgents: “Two thousand years ago, the krogan were called to defeat an enemy none dared fight. And now, the Galaxy calls upon us again. Today, we lead the fight to send the Reapers back to the abyss. Today, we take back our place in the galaxy! Today, the krogan rise again!” Category:Events Category:Conflicts Category:The Reaper War Category:Tuchanka